


00CAT

by DoraTLG



Series: 00CAT [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I repeat James Bond is a cat, James is a cat, M/M, Minions, Q is so done and loves him so much, and fluff, but still looks like god himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with James Bond was like living with a big cat – well, maybe because he WAS a big cat. No fur, fortunately, in fact, Q was surprised of the LACK of fur on James' body – but his personality... terrible. Alright, Q had to admit, the agent was amusing. But sometimes he wished he got stuck with something more manageable – a wolf or a shark. Anything but a cat.</p><p>But you can't choose who you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00CAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> Thank you SO MUCH, girls from 00Q addicted, you know I love you. This will be a series, because I couldn't write all I wanted into it (like bathing James, oh god :D). I kept awwwing the whole time and I hope you will too :D Claudia, you know who started it all!

„James, get down.“

„Why?“

Q stood up, took some files from his desk and slammed it against Bond's left side. James hissed, but obediently jumped from the table he was sitting on, right next to Q's computer. He grasped the edge of the table, bowed his head, pushed up his arse and started to stretch. The minions were already used to his behaviour, but some still watched with amusement as their double oh agent yawned and protruded his back up, stretching his fingers and making little whines. Q reached out with his hand and scratched behind his ear, then caught himself and quickly pulled the hand back.

„James, stop it, immediately,“ he said, embarrassed. Bond straightened with an offended face, turned on his heel and went to a little nest the minions made for him, just in the corner of the Q branch, a big table covered in blankets. He had his toys there – untouched, of course, since he enjoyed destroying the equipment and office supplies much more. He pulled a very old looking cardigan from under one blanket and buried his face in it.

Living with James Bond was like living with a big cat – well, maybe because he WAS a big cat. No fur, fortunately, in fact, Q was surprised of the LACK of fur on James' body – but his personality... terrible. Alright, Q had to admit, the agent was amusing. But sometimes he wished he got stuck with something more manageable – a wolf or a shark. Anything but a cat.

But you can't choose who you love.

So he was trying to train him – and who owned a cat can know that is IMPOSSIBLE. James did what he wanted, how he wanted and when he wanted, and the only thing stopping him was his love for his human. He knew that making Q really angry would cost him more than just no dinner. Q could be very firm. And he knew what his kitty wanted the most and had no problem denying him when he crossed the line.

James spent the rest of the day in his nest, mostly sleeping. Q never understood, how can a man that sleeps eighty percent of his day, so stubbornly wear a suit to work, but he got used to it, as well as another thousand little and big things that would kill a normal person. Like when he gets up at the most odd hours, mostly when Q has work over his head, and decides he is bored.

Q was in the middle of his programming when something started to bump into his head. He looked away from his computer screen to see his lover standing next to him, poking him with his shoulder.

„Let's go home,“ James said with his deep voice. Q sighed.

„I need to finish this. Give me ten minutes.“

„No. I want to go home. Now.“

„James, please...“

„Come home, Q.“

Q hung his head, but did as told. He knew there is no chance James would let him finish his work. It was like this every evening. Some fights won Q, some James – James didn't climb high places when not on a mission, Q never let his music reach high volume. James ate fish only if he could brush his teeth afterwards, Q never bought citruses. They lived in a harmony. Well, sort of.

The ride home was short. James drove. He didn't actually need Q's permission to leave, Q could catch a tube, but James would never leave without his human, not even when he was angry with him. They had a lovely home, a big flat in the centre of London, not far from the headquarters. James took care of his Q by dragging him there every evening and not letting him to work before eight, although he knew that changed anytime he went on a mission. That he couldn't help, mostly because Q would be there with him every minute, not leaving him, not sleeping if James wasn't safe. Then, after James came back, they would spend at least one day alone, in their flat, enjoying each other's company.

„I'm hungry, Q.“

„I know, James, we're almost home.“

„I know we're almost home, I'm the one driving. I just wanted you to know I am hungry.“

„Terrific, James.“

Oh yes, and their bickering had no end. True love.

James parked their Aston Martin as close to their flat as possible. Their neighbourhood was full of trees that James liked to climb on when Q wasn't anywhere in sight, and their house was white and they never enjoyed these small things because James was a pain in the arse when he was hungry. They got into the house and both went to the kitchen, kicking off their shoes and pulling off jackets.

„Tuna,“ James said and sat down by the table. Q opened the fridge.

„You know, you could just get it yourself,“ he said, but opened the can for him anyway. „Don't forget to brush your teeth afterwards.“

„Why, are we planning on something involving sharing breath?“ James smiled wickedly when Q put the can and a spoon in front of him. Q eyed him firmly.

„Not if you don't brush your teeth. Now eat.“

He made himself a toast with ham and sat opposite to James. He ate quickly so he was done eating when James took his last spoonful and pushed the uneaten can in front of him. Q ate the rest – not much, but James couldn't forget to feed his human – and threw it away. The spoon went to the basin.

They went to the bathroom and both brushed their teeth, then sat on their sofa and while Q switched on the TV, James lied down across his lap, face up. Q absentmindedly rolled up his shirt and started to rub his stomach – and the beautiful six pack he loved so much. James stretched and purred with a blissful smile on his face.

„Don't fall asleep,“ Q said.

„I will,“ James said. „But you can wake me up.“

 

 

Q woke up to something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see James licking his cheek.

„Thank you, James, but once in a while, you could let the alarm do its job,“ he said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It was six fifty nine, as every morning, because James just had to beat the alarm clock. In a few seconds, it started to beep, so he shut it down.

James lied down on the bed while Q started to pick his clothes for today. After a brief shower and morning hygiene, he came back to the bedroom to find his lover sprawled over the sheets, his naked body stretching in every way possible. He stayed still and watched, impressed by every muscle, although he saw it a million times before.

James relaxed and looked at him with his intensive blue eyes. He looked amazing, in the white sheets, with his ruffled hair, and he knew it.

„Will you rub my belly?“ he asked invitingly and his hand went to his stomach. „Will you rub under my belly?“ his hand reached his pubic hair.

„Not now,“ Q walked to him and kissed his forehead. „I have to go. Are you going with?“ he started to dress himself. James rolled on his stomach.

„I'll come later. It's boring there.“

„It's your workplace. You could actually DO your job while in your workplace, you know that?“

„But that is booooring!“ James stretched again. „Why can't you stay?“

Q pulled on his cardigan and finished it with socks.

„Because I keep saving the world every day and not only on occasions. You should try it. It heals.“

 

When they came home that evening, Q found their flat in a terrible state.

„James?!“ he turned on the agent. James tried to look as innocent as he could.

„I was bored!“ he shrugged after it was clear he could not fool Q.

„You are terrible. You sleep on the sofa tonight.“

 

Seven in the morning and something was licking him.

„I'm still pissed,“ he said. James was trying to cheer him up all morning, he even went on the tube with him – they never drove in the morning, it would take them hours to get to MI6. James even acted mildly grown up when they met a dog, and didn't try to kill him – see, a cat and a killing machine, that is not exactly what you want to face scared – and when they walked to G branch, he didn't hiss at everyone who wanted to come closer to Q.

After Q ignored him even after James' persuasive tactic called „Throw at him everything you find under five pounds“, he sadly went to his nest and buried his head into Q's cardigan.

He didn't tried anything else for the rest of the day. He didn't come to drag Q home. When Q noticed the time, he was shocked. James stayed in his nest, but wasn't sleeping. The minions were watching him with confused faces and some seemed to feel sorry for him. Q sighed deeply.

He walked over to him and sat on the edge of the table.

„James,“ he said. James looked at him from under the blankets and his cardigan. His eyes tore Q's heart apart.

He did something he almost never did in front of his subordinates – he reached his hand and started to rub his belly. He could feel James' body relax and oh god, was he this tense the whole day? James curled around his hand and bent his neck to lick Q's hand. He let him, scratching his chest, then neck, and James started to brush his head under Q's wrist. Then he hugged his waist tight and curled around the boffin's slender body. Q let him, resting his hands on the agent's back.

„I love you, you big cat,“ he said affectionately. James purred. He loves him too.


End file.
